My chance to shine
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Basically, it's inside and a HP/MIOBI  Make it or break it  xover.  R&R, no flames!
1. Summary

Guess what? NOT MINE!

Summary: Basically, it's inside and a HP/MIOBI (Make it or break it) xover.

**My chance to shine.**

**Chapter 1- Summary**

Though this is HP, there is no magic or Hogwarts, just a regular boarding school devided into four houses. You all take a personality quiz on the first day. I will change some things, eighteen girls and twelve boys make national teams. Twelve girls go to each competition. Emily isn't the only scholarship girl. "I want to be a gymnist." When Rose Ginevra Weasley said that, no one knew how badly she and her cousins did, in fact, want that.

**AN- Like? Hate? My next chapter just needs to be typed and is completely planned out mentally.**

**~Rose**


	2. My wish come true

Guess what. NOT MINE!

Summary in chapter before.

**My chance to shine**

**Chapter 2- Prequel**

RPOV-

I loved gymnastics. So do Lily, Al, Jay, Hugo, Fred, Rox (ugh), Dommy, Rachel, Gem, and Scorp (fan girl sigh). I'm Rose Ginevra Weasley, older sister to Hugo Ronald Weasley, Cousin and best friend to Albus Severus Potter, Adoptive Older Sister to Gemini Astoria Malfoy, Best friend and girlfriend AND adoptive cousin to Scorpius Draco Malfoy. I'm fifteen. I ran down the street with Al Potter, Scorp Malfoy, Rach Delacour, Lils Potter, and Hugo Weasley fallowing behind me. In fact, by the time I got there the only member of my family who was missing was my bitch of a cousin Roxanne. Roxy was my worst relative ever, worse than even Uncle Percy who hated my rebellious nature. Roxy was constantly flirting with my boyfriend Scorp. I couldn't stand it. I was at my gym. The playground. I ran to the small monkey bars and swung on top. I played around the gym like I had since I was younger. I was on the wobbling beam, the thing I was most terrified of. I ran across the beam and did my first flip. At the edge of the beam I did a back handspring. I did a very complex routine and jumped off the beam. Al pulled me into a huge hug. I had been trying that for two weeks and got battered and bruised in my attempts. As soon as he let me go, I got scooped into a huge hug by his older brother Jay Potter. Jay was sixteen and so much taller then me. I was four foot five and the smallest in the family (odd considering my dad is one of the two tallest of his siblings), he was five foot six. When I was out of breath and on solid ground I got a hug from Scorp and then Hugo.

"You did it Rose! You did it!" Hugo, my beloved baby brother, exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I shouted gleefully. I wore my sandels so it was easy, once I got to the field, to take them off and start my 'floor' routines. I started with a power routine and then did a more artistic one. I trained as both types of gymnists to be safe. When I finished I ran back to the playground and just climbed around. I did each routine one more time when a man walked up to me.

"Hello. What's your name child?" He asked me.

"Rose Weasley Sir," I said respectfully.

"Hello Miss Weasley. I'm Sasha Belov," I gaped at him. The champion gymnast? "I saw your routines, and I would like to offer you a scholarship to the Rocky mountain gymnastics team. This scholarship is free of the national commity, considering I despise Ellen Beals. You may have a job, date, or anything else, as long as you don't let it distract you." I went into shock. A former Olympic gold medallist was offering ME a scholarship?

"Mr. Belov, I can't believe this! My family," I gestured to the others, who had come to see what was happening, "would tell you that I have always wanted to be a gymnast and it's true. Being offered a scholarship by an Olympic gold medallist is unbelievable! I would accept but I'd need my parents permission. Could you come and explain to them?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and we all went to my house, Den, to find all the adults in the sitting room. You see, we all lived near to one another, considering we all lived around a 50 acre yard. I led Mr. Belov to the sitting room and excused myself to change after introducing him. I skipped to the basement into Hugo, Gem, and my room. I grabbed ripped blue jeans, a light grey tank top, and a plaid buttoned shirt. I went to the bathroom and showered, getting out and into my clothes. I brushed my waist length hair and put on a black hat. I walked into the sitting room, expecting the worst, when two black blurs, two red blurs, three white blurs, a strawberry blur, a bronze blur, and a turquoise blur hugged me.

"You did it Rosie! You're going to train at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club! We're moving to the USA! YOU DID IT ROSIE!" Teddy Shouted.

"We can't! Grandmum! She needs her kids here. She won't move, not from the house she's lived in since she got married." I said.

"Rose, Vic and I are legal adults. We're going to find a house and just us WPML clan, we're going. You're cousins and siblings are joining the team too." He said.

"Serious? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I shouted, hugging Teddy and Vic, who were moving across the world for me to live my dream.

My Mum then stood. "Rose, Albus, James, Gemini, Lily, Scorpius, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, your flight leaves tomorrow at ten PM so you should start packing while we sign you up, Victoire and Teddy are going to look for a house and then pack. Go now," She instructed.

"Yes Mum. And thank you so much Mr. Belov." I said.

"You're welcome, please call me Sasha. That goes to all of you. I will be checking your progress at the Rock often. Good luck." He said.

"Thank you," I said, before excusing myself, this time to pack. Gem and I threw our leos into our trunks. We left out a change of underclothes and a comfy outfit, along with our pyjamas. We threw in all the rest of our clothes and all our other stuff. I packed my small green backpack with books, notebooks, pencils, sketchbooks, pencil crayons, my ipod, and my headphones. I put my MacbookPro in it's case and put the case on my desk. Hugo came in and threw all of his stuff where it belonged. I jogged upstairs to talk to my Mum.

"Mum? Do you mind if I look for a job?" I asked.

"No Sweetie… Although you should talk to Teddy and Victoire. Remember, we have three hours until the family dinner."

I did go to ask Teddy and he was fine with it. I looked for jobs, and sent in an application for Pizza Shack, using Mum's computer.

"Mum? Can I go out for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course Rose." She said, and I ran out back. I settled in the yard, looking at cars. Cars that could last all year but still looked nice. I saw a great car, a big car, but a great car, that was red. I flipped and cartwheeled my way to the Potters' house.

"Jay? James? James Sirius Potter get your butt over here," I laughed, seeing him lounging around in a pair of ripped sweatpants.

"Really James, louging around shirtless when anyone in the family could walk in and when you're supposed to be packing?" I laughed.

"Fine, you caught me, what is it?"

"You should get a car… I have a good site… Here, pack while I go lecture Fred, and then you look at cars while he packs and then he can look." I order, and James goes downstairs to his basement room.

I jogged to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's place.

"Fred? Pack please and then I'll be back to talk to you," I called into the living room where I heard him playing video games.

"Kay." He said and I saw him head upstairs.

I jogged BACK to Jay's house.

"James. Here's the page of cars," I said, showing it to him. He decided on the car I had thought he would like, and then I went back to Fred's and he chose a car. Finally I went home and gave Mum her computer. Gem and I went downstairs to get changed. We changed, both into nice skinny jeans, and nice tops, before doing each others hair in French braids for Gem, and a high ponytail with a fancy clip holding it up for me. The two of us went up and I told Gem to go check on the Potters, while I check on Hugo. She jogged over and I sent Hugo down. He jogged down and came up a few seconds later.

"Oh... Right..." I knew from his look he was telling me that I needed to choose his outfit so I didn't lecture him on bad fashion. "And what's with you Weasleys and not wearing shirts?" I questioned, heading downstairs and choosing a pair of black jeans, a polo shirt, and nice shoes.

"Change, now." I said. Gem ran in, blushing, the moment Hugo was out of sight.

"They're changing…" She panted.

"Let me guess… You entered and saw Jay lying on a couch shirtless?" I teased. She nodded, blushing.

"What is it with Weasley boys, including Potters and Scorp, not wearing shirts?" She asked.

"I just asked Hugo that a few seconds ago…" I laughed.

We hung out until Hugo came up and then, knowing our parents were gone, we ran towards The Burrow. We had Web (Uncle Percy, Aunty Audrey, Molly, Lucy), Burrow (Grandmama and Grandad), Den (Us), Fortress (Uncle George, Aunt Angie, Fred, Roxy), Nest (Potters), and Cave (Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Gabby, Rach, Dom, Lou, Vic, Teddy). When we arrived at The Burrow and I noticed Teddy, Vic, and the adults talking and the adults were nodding. The way they looked at us kids was unnerving. But I tried to ignore it and join the conversation.

"We're moving to America! There had better be hot guys!" Roxy said.

"Look Roxanne. Do you mind not acting like a slut?" I hissed. "Not to be mean, I'm sorry, I'm just tierd. Mum, can I go home to sleep?"

"No. Stay for dinner." My mum answered.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, before leaning on Scorp's chest and closing my eyes. Lily was laughing and I reached over and hit her head.

Suddenly I felt myself be picked up and put in a chair. I refused to open my eyes and waited.

"Rose, dinner's over, wake up," a soft voice laughed.

"No..." I mumbled.

"You asked for it!" the voice laughed, and started to tickle me.

I sat up and smacked Teddy over the head. "Wrong person Teddy, wrong person."

"Oops… Well you're up," he laughed, turning slightly red all the way to his turquoise hair.

"Fair point. What?"

"Vic and I talked to the adults and if it's okay with you guys, we'd like to adopt you."

**AN- like? Hate? Review:)**


End file.
